Odd Della Robbia/Gallery: Season 4
>> More images of Odd in Season 3 Earth Odd_1126.jpg|Relaxing on the bench. Odd 1097.jpg|Hm? Odd 1098.jpg|Talking in the Kadic school yard. William Returns Odd and William.png|Odd pinching William to make sure he is not possessed. Odd 1103.jpg|Forced to dance by Jim. William Returns Jim threat Odd.png|Jim telling Odd to dance. William Returns Odd disco.png|Odd doing disco dance. Odd 1105.jpg|Out of breath... Odd 1106.jpg|In the gym, getting a text that X.A.N.A. is attacking. William Returns Jim giving signature.png|He seeing Jim doing his own business... Odd 1108.jpg|''"Fungky!"'' Odd_sports.jpg|Relaxing in his gym clothes. Odd_1129.jpg|Inside the scanner. Odd 1076.jpg|Confused about Jeremie's science Odd 1069.jpg|Being hit back against the vending machine by Jeremie Clone in Double Take. Odd 1070.jpg|Ready to attack what he think is a possessed Jeremie. Odd 1071.jpg|Being attacked by the X.A.N.A.fied Jeremie clone. Odd 1072.jpg|Trying to keep the Jeremie clone locked inside the broom closet. Odd 1073.jpg|Arming himself with a broom just in case the Jeremie clone possessed by X.A.N.A. 11 odd prepares for combat against the jeremie-zombie.png|Odd prepare to fight Jeremie clone. Odd 1107.jpg|In the elevator. Odd 1100.jpg|In the cafeteria. Odd 1077.jpg|He seems happy about something here. Odd_1127.jpg|Pulling a prank on Jim. Bragging Rights Odd avatar image 1.png|Odd's Season 4 avatar on the interface. Hit by his own arrow image 1.png|Odd comes out of the scanner after being devirtualized. Kiwodd 364.jpg|Odd and Kiwi come out separate again. Kiwi superstar 221.jpg|Being virtualized. Odd_1150.jpg|Taking a quick nap. Odd_1149.jpg Odd_1148.jpg|Odd in the park. Odd_1141.jpg Odd_1122.jpg Odd_1114.jpg Odd_1121.jpg Odd_1138.jpg Odd_1140.jpg Odd_1134.jpg Odd_1115.jpg Odd_1136.jpg Odd_1135.jpg Odd_1139.jpg Odd4.png Dont be Odd.jpeg|Odd about to take of his pants. Contre attaque 037.jpg|Odd doesn't realize if there is some foods left in his teeth. Odd 35.jpg|Talking to Jeremie with Kiwi sleeping in his lap. Odd vs cloneXANA.jpg Tumblr m2w9r8BQvd1qlvb12o1 500.png Odd 1039.jpg|Odd in the rec room. Tumblr m2wb4x9gqo1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr m1ilc5b1nx1qlvb12o1 500.png Odd new.jpg Odd 1078.jpg Odd sleep.png|Odd sleeping after spend a night with Brynja. Odd 1040.jpg Replika 003.jpg Odd_1112.jpg Odd in Season 4.jpg Shower Time 2.JPG|He loves to brag. Tumblr m2wabuGOOi1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd operating the supercomputer. Kadic Bombshell Odd takes her to the factory image 1.png|Odd with Brynja in the lab. Kadic Bombshell Kind of Warriors image 1.png|Odd talking with Brynja at night. Kadic Bombshell Don't touch anything image 2.png|Odd stops Brynja from messing with the computer, but it's too late… Kadic Bombshell Brynja meets with Odd image 1.png Hard Luck Odd talks to Azra image 1.png|Odd talking to Azra in Hard Luck. Hard Luck Odd slipped image 1.png|Odd slipped. Hard Luck Jeremie and Odd watch image 1.png Hard Luck Giving Jim his phone back image 1.png|Giving Jim his phone back. Odd_1110.jpg|Cheering Jim on as he dances about on stage. Odd_1123.jpg|Throwing a ball back and forth in the Lab in Skidbladnir Odd_1125.jpg|In the Lab with the others. Odd_1124.jpg|Talking about Yumi and Ulrich sleeping together. Odd_1128.jpg|In the library in Skidbladnir. Aelita and Odd.jpg|Odd and Aelita kissing in Replika. Lecon de choses 008.jpeg Odd saves yumi.png Lecon de choses 356.jpg Lecon de choses 111.jpg|Getting scanned in Crash Course. Lecon de choses 374.jpeg|Odd about to get shocked by Spectre. Odd not hungry.png|Possibly for the only time ever, Odd doesn't want to eat. Virtual Odd9.JPG Odd_1053.jpg|Odd on the Overbike. Odd_1085.jpg|Odd driving his Nav Skid. tumblr_lzxbmwYKSB1qlvb12o3_500.png|With Ulrich in Skidbladnir. tumblr_lvr92dmJHS1qfh7oz.png|Stretching like a dog after being fused with Kiwi. tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo1_400.png|In Sector 5. tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo2_1280.png|Odd stands in Sector 5. Oddellarobbia.png Oddella.png Bragging Rights William supersmokes under Odd image 1.png|William's Super Smoke under Odd. Bragging Rights Odd uses shield image 1.png|Using his Shield in the Forest Sector. Odd_1142.jpg|In the Arena. Odd_1081.jpg|Looking at the Digital Sea from inside his Navskid. Odd_1084.jpg|Sitting in his navskid. Odd_1048.jpg|Running in the Ice Sector. Odd_1143.jpg|Waiting to be materialized from out of the Skid. Odd_1131.jpg|Landing on all fours in the Skidbladnir Hanger. Odd_1132.jpg|Being hit by a monster. Odd_1046.jpg|Waiting on his Overboard. Hard Luck Poor Odd is bugged image 1.png|Bugged up in the Desert Sector. Hard Luck Odd is devirtualized image 3.png|Odd getting devirtualized by a Hornet. Hard Luck Odd is bugged also image 1.png|Aelita alerts Jeremie that Odd is bugged. Replika 337.jpg|About to get Hit With a Energy Field Odd falling into the Digital Sea.png|Falling into the Digital Sea as William steps on his hand. Odd tries to get up.png|Holding on the Edge of the Forest Sector Il est sense d etre insense 316.jpg Ouch that has to hurt.png|Odd get hit from William's Zweihänder William hits Odd.png|The Hit from William's Zweihänder sends Odd Flying Replika 332.jpg|Dodging William's Zweihänder Replika 276.jpg Replika 277.jpg Replika 253.jpg Odd looking at Aelita.png Replika 255.jpg Replika 254.jpg Lecon de choses 290.jpg Lecon de choses 262.jpg Odd in a Way Tower.png Lecon de choses 226.jpg Lecon de choses 227.jpg Shut up Odd.jpg Incredible.jpg Odd flashback Eps95.png|Odd in a flashback in Echoes. Capture d’écran (1041).png|Odd in the Season 4 trailer Earth Materialization Lab Rat Odd spectre fires an arrow image 1.png|Odd in Spectre form fires a Laser Arrow. Bragging Rights Odd attacks back image 3.png|Odd facing a spider. Sueurs froides 226.jpg|Odd about to shoot William. Siberian Facility3.jpg|Odd and Aelita entering Siberian Research Facility. Odd using his Shield CL 93.PNG|Odd using Shield to protect Aelita from robots army in Down to Earth. Odd getting devirtualized CL 93.PNG|Odd devirtualized by robots army. >> More images of Odd in Evolution Category:Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Odd